the silver bolt saga 4 the blackest day
by thunder child 14
Summary: in the final silver bolt saga story, Jonathan and the twilight crew face all of their enemies that they have killed. but the only way to stop the enemy is to achieve an alliance with the United Nations. but that means the supernatural world will have to be revealed. will the VAF and the UN join forces to stop the forces of death and defeat them or will all reality be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

_**The silver bolt saga 4 the blackest day**_

_**Part 1**_

Jonathan POV

It had been 4 years since I had first come to the Twilight Dimension. By now wars were becoming few and Far between, thanks to the Alliance between the VAF and the USAF. By now Tanya had completed flight training and had joined the Silver Bolt squadron as my wingman. I saw quite a lot of action. Mainly in the area where Mexico borders the USA. But soon would come a battle that meant the end of the Supernatural world.

It all started when I was hunting with Tanya in the mountains to the North of Denali AFB. I had already taken down a large bear and Tanya and I were sharing it. But as we finished I saw a flash of black in the corner of my vision. I whirled around and saw Jane and Alec of the Volturi staring back at me. I lowered into a defensive crouch and motioned for Tanya to get behind me. I then raised my Walther PPK and aimed it at Jane and Alec. They stood there with no fear at my threat.

"They are supposed to be dead" Tanya whispered to me.

"I should know since I killed most of them" I replied.

But then Tanya screamed in Pain! I realised that Jane was using her power on Tanya. I fired a shot at the Devil. But the bullet didn't make it that far before Both Jane and Alec sprinted off into the distance.

I straightened out of my defensive crouch and turned to Tanya.

"Tanya are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine" Tanya replied.

I wasn't too sure to be honest so I carried Tanya home Bridal style. The others were waiting for me.

"What the hell happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"Jane and Alec" I said simply.

"But that's impossible! They are supposed to be dead" Bella said with a gasp.

"Tanya got hit by Jane's power" Edward said.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I was wondering if Jane and Alec had escaped during the battle in which the Volturi were destroyed but I knew that Tanya had Shot Alec and Jane had been killed by Kate.

But then I got a call on my mobile phone. It was Gus on the other end.

"Jonathan I have reports that our forces in sector 58 have been attacked by forces in Dark cloaks"

"Keep me updated on any further attacks" I replied. Then I switched my mobile off and raced into the house.

Tanya POV

Jonathan raced into the house and I followed. I could hear Jonathan hurriedly typing on the computer. When I raced upstairs I found Jonathan staring at the computer screen in shock.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We are all going to Die" Jonathan replied.

I looked at the screen and saw that Jonathan was reading a myth about "the Forces of Death"

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"8 months at the best" Jonathan replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 2**_

Jonathan POV

Everyone had gathered in the Common room/lounge. I had already told them what was going on. But they were sceptical about my theory about the Forces of Death coming back. But it was agreed to deploy our spy planes and our Radar planes to search for any signs of trouble. Gus and Frank had given a warning to their base about my suspicions. But what happened next surprised me a lot indeed.

Ghost Irina POV

We had been running for days now. The war had taken a toll in the over world and we had been forced to retreat. Dave and I were the last leaders of the Angel forces or the light forces. The only way to survive was to run to the middle world. Dave and I had only been there once since our deaths, we knew where we had to go. I knew that after our appearance in the Denali mansion, Jonathan and his VAF had defeated huge demon hordes. Now his skills were needed more than ever. Their advanced fighter Jets and weapons were the only way anything that was alive or with the forces of light could get the support we needed to survive. But first we needed to find the VAF base. That was harder than expected. But as Dave and I were about to lose hope a flash of blue light caught my eye. I looked and saw a dark blue fighter plane flying low. I used my stealth powers and flew close alongside. I recognised the face of the pilot. It was Tanya! I then lowered my invisibility shield and tried to get Tanya's attention. But then another Blue Jet flew alongside and I recognised that plane's pilot first time. This plane had silver lightning bolts on its tail fins. So this was the Silver bolt's aircraft. It was then that Tanya saw me. Her face was a mask of shock! I smiled and gestured for her to follow me. I turned away and flew back towards Dave and the others. I heard the two planes turn to follow me.

Jonathan POV

As Tanya and I followed Tanya's ghost through the skies, I began to feel very confused. I briefly considered calling Gus and Frank and get them to come after us. But I thought against it. Anyways after a minute Irina signalled us with Hand gestures. I recognised them immediately. Irina was saying

"I need to let you meet some people"

I replied with the MIG 29's signal light.

"Where are they?"

Irina then pointed upwards. I looked and saw what she was pointing at. A huge formation of ghosts was flying up above us! Irina then turned sharply upwards and Tanya and I followed. I saw Dave amongst the Formation. But then Irina signalled to me.

"Please show us the way to your base, we need to talk"

I gave her the thumbs up and proceeded to guide the ghost formation to Denali AFB.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 3**_

Jonathan POV

Flying with a lot of ghosts following you is a bit scary I can tell you that. But Tanya was flying behind the Ghosts in her MIG 29 so that made me feel a lot better. It took several minutes for me to guide the ghost Convoy to Denali AFB. Irina was flying on my right wing and Dave was on my left. I then saw Denali AFB. I signalled for Irina and Dave, to go ahead and get their forces on the Ground. They did so and soon it was just Tanya and I in our MIG 29's.

"Jonathan this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute" Tanya said over the Radio.

"You aren't wrong on that point" I replied.

Both of us then landed our MIG's at the base and walked over to where Irina and Dave were waiting for us. Both of them smiled at us as we approached.

I shook Dave's hand and said "it's great to see you again old friend"

"Same here" Dave replied

I then turned to Irina. She shook my hand and said.

"It is great to meet the Famous Silver Bolt in person" She said.

"Thank you" I replied.

But then Tanya said

"Why have you returned again?"

Irina looked a bit upset but then she said.

"Have you been having mysterious attacks on your forces by people who are dead and they are wearing black cloaks?"

"Tanya and I were attacked by Jane and Alec while we were hunting and several units were attacked yesterday. Why?" I replied.

"The same things have been happening on the other side but on a much bigger scale" Dave said grimly.

I was now getting very confused at this point but I gestured for Dave to Continue.

"We have been fighting the dark side or the forces of death, we have fought them for ages but we can't defeat them on our own, we know that they want to enter and destroy all life on earth and take the planet for themselves" Dave said.

"Well we do have a severe problem" I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 4**_

Jonathan POV

Now we were in severe trouble. The forces of death were coming for us and even though the current VAF and USAF alliance was very powerful there was no hope of defeating the forces of death. Irina, Dave and their ghost forces had pledged their allegiance to the VAF alliance but still if we couldn't increase our numbers fast, the consequences were too terrible to even think about. I spent a lot of my free time pondering how I could increase the strength of the VAF In time. Several weeks passed this way. Tanya was getting worried and kept saying that I needed a holiday but I was adamant. I would not take a holiday until the forces of death lay on the ground defeated. Tanya then Called Samuel Hartley and the Mako island mermaid Clan and asked them to come over to Denali AFB. They agreed and said that they would arrive soon. But I was still thinking about what to do. Then I had a brainwave!

The USAF alliance with the VAF was strong but what if the VAF joined forces with the United Nations! I knew that the supernatural world might have to be revealed but if it saved the world so be it.

I walked into the common room/ lounge and everyone turned to look at me.

"I have an Idea about how we can increase our numbers sufficiently to have a chance of defeating the forces of death" I said.

Tanya POV

"What is your idea?" I asked.

But just before Jonathan was about to explain his idea, Edward snarled loudly.

"Stop being rude!" Esme snapped at Edward.

Then Jonathan said

"There is only one way that we can get enough numbers to defeat the forces of death" Jonathan said.

"And that is?" ghost Irina asked. By now Irina and Dave had come into the room followed by a few of their troops.

"You might not like it" Jonathan warned.

"If it guarantees us victory I am all for it" I replied.

Jonathan looked at us all warily and said

"The only way to get sufficient firepower is to join forces with the United Nations, but that means we will have to reveal the supernatural world"

We all looked at him in silence. Then with a shriek of fury, Dave launched himself at Jonathan, punching him in the face!

"DO YOU REALISE THE CONSEQUENCES IF WE GO TO THE UN?! WE WILL BE SLAUGHTERED AND EXPERIMENTED ON AND GOD KNOWS WHAT?! YOU HAVE HAD SOME BAD IDEAS IN YOUR TIME BUT THIS IS THE WORST # $%&£^ IDEA YOU HAVE EVER HAD!" Dave shouted before Irina managed to yank him off Jonathan.

The others were horrified at Jonathan's idea, plus their eyes went black!

Carlisle then stood up and said

"Jonathan are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure" Jonathan replied

"Dave is right what happens if things go badly?" Bella asked.

"To avoid any threatening signs I will go alone" Jonathan said simply.

"No you are not going without me!" I said.

"Tanya it is too dangerous" Jonathan warned me.

For once Jonathan said nothing! But then Samuel and the Mako gang decided to walk in through the door.

Sam looked at the damage in the house and then looked at Jonathan.

"Blimey what happened here?" Sam asked.

We explained everything to Samuel and the others. Their reaction was even more surprising.

"Jonathan you know what will happen if anything goes wrong?" Cleo said.

"Yes I know" Jonathan replied.

Then Jasper spoke.

"I think that Jonathan and Tanya should address the UN alone but the rest of us will act as their bodyguards. That way the UN won't be too intimidated and we have enough numbers to be safe." He said.

"Well then" Emmet said "it seems that we are going to New York"

We all then began to pack our bags. Alice of course wanted to go shopping again!

"Alice for the last flipping time we are not going shopping!" I shouted at her.

"And besides if we let you go shopping we will need to bring 12 Bloody Antonov 124's just to carry the load back!" Jonathan added.

Alice then went off in a grump!

"That is the first time anyone had successfully stopped her from going shopping" Edward said.

Jonathan smirked at that then he shouted

"Is everyone ready to go?"

Then Emma said

"Can I get the window seat this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 5**_

Jonathan POV

The flight from Denali AFB to New York was a tense one. I had to fly in a large commercial passenger Jet for the first time since I first came to the Twilight Dimension. For safety Gus and Frank flew escort for the plane in their F16's. Tanya was holding my hand tightly. I smiled at her whenever she squeezed my hand. This was a lot of times during the long flight. Edward had brought evidence of the approaching battle and also he had brought along a video recording of the 3rd battle of forks. (A.N the battle in the silver bolt saga 2) this recording was made from several perspectives one of which was from my MIG 29's camera and another from one of the Tanks involved from the battle. Even with all of the evidence there was little hope amongst us all that the UN would agree with the alliance. I had agreed with Tanya that she would come to the meeting with me but she would stay out of sight. Jasper had found out that the Meeting would be held in a room with a glass roof. So if needed I could use my power and make the sun shine on us.

Several hours later

Tanya POV

We had arrived at the UN building in New York. Jonathan looked like he was about to have a heart attack. We waited outside the UN council room but then a secretary noticed Jonathan's stress and asked if he would prefer to use a video link. Jonathan politely refused. Then the small bell rang, I looked up and Alice said.

"It's time, good luck Jonathan"

Jonathan smiled and walked inside.

The meeting took a while and the stress in the room was high. Even with Jasper trying to calm us down. Then I heard Jonathan's voice.

"Could you come in please guys?"

All of us stood up and walked into the room. Samuel and the H20 gang stayed outside the room for safety reasons.

The meeting chamber was enormous! And all of the seats were filled with ambassadors from different countries. But then one person's voice brought my attention back to reality.

"If you are really Vampires, show us what happens in sunlight"

"Gladly" Jonathan replied.

I saw Jonathan's eyes change to a cloudy white and the sun begin to peak out through the Clouds. The rays of light hit Jonathan and I, making our skin sparkle like diamonds! There was a gasp from the assembled ambassadors.

"I knew vampires were real!" someone shouted.

Jonathan smiled at that and then he said.

"Now I will say something important, you may know about the battle of forks several months ago and you might know about the Ace fighter pilot known as the (silver Bolt). Well that person is me."

There was another gasp from the room.

"the VAF which I am in command of is designed to protect the world from threats both human and inhuman, the reason I have come here today is to ask for your help, we have intelligence that an enemy force consisting of enemies that the VAF have fought in the past have come back from the dead and are coming to destroy Earth, where they will strike, that is something we don't know, even with the VAF's advanced jets and weapons we don't have enough numbers to fight the enemy, so I am asking you, members of the UN for assistance in this battle to save everything that all of us hold dear" Jonathan added.

There was a murmur from the room and then the ambassador for the UK stood up and spoke.

"What would happen if the battle is lost?"

"my estimates say that if we lose this fight, the most likely outcome is complete and utter destruction of freedom and other things that the UN stands for" Jonathan replied.

Then another ambassador, this time from Russia spoke.

"We have had attacks like the ones this vampire has described on our military; we have experienced what power this enemy possesses, so Russia will support the VAF in its campaign"

Then the French and Chinese ambassadors pledged their support, the British and the Japanese followed suit. Soon all of the countries said they would join the alliance, all that was left was America. Their ambassador said,

"We have fought with the VAF before and we have seen what devastation can come from a supernatural attack so we pledge our full military strength to assist in the battle"

Everyone cheered at that and then the Russian ambassador said,

"Where are we going to base the operation from?"

"You may use the full capabilities of the Denali Air force Base, which is our headquarters" Jonathan said.

Now we would have a chance no matter how minor of defeating the forces of death.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 6**_

Jonathan POV

The next few days were full of introductions and other stuff. The main thing was welcoming the UN task force Aircraft to the Denali AFB and showing them around the base. I had made friends with some of the pilots very quickly. The leader of the British Lion squadron which had 9 Eurofighter typhoons was a great friend to me. The Japanese, French, Russian, American, Australian, Indian, Spanish and Polish squadrons were also very friendly to VAF members. There were competitions between the countries to see who had the best pilots. The training between us was very tough even for the VAF pilots. But despite this everyone was becoming the most fearsome bunch of fighter pilots the world had ever seen. But there were some funny incidents as well. One of them involved Alice's clothes, Makeup and Car being piled up high in the air and set alight with a missile to make a bonfire. (It was the Italian pilot's idea) Of course Alice was pretty pissed off I can tell you that. But I calmed her down by saying that after the battle she could go to Paris on Holiday alone. I emphasised the Alone part. But now all any of us pilots could do was wait for the report to come in on where the Forces of Death would strike. While we waited I am afraid us pilots spent most of our time messing around. It was the night of the 11th of august when Tanya and I had just spent the Day hunting. That night we had some free time on our hands so we decided to make out in our bed. We had got into the bed and had started to make earthquakes. But that was when my foot touched something small and soft.

Tanya let out a yelp; obviously she had felt it too. I then turned around and lifted the Covers and I let out a scream!

Dave POV

I heard Jonathan and Tanya making out in their bedroom, but we were waiting for something else.

Then Tanya let out a yelp. The lead Italian pilot Francesco smiled and said "the peace of the evening was shattered by the bellow of a wild animal"

Then I heard Jonathan scream! I ran upstairs and saw Jonathan standing in his pants on top of the bed holding a metal baseball bat and Tanya was behind him. But what was the object of his fear? A small, cute and grey guinea pig! I laughed out loud as hard as I could.

"SHUT UP DAVE! DON'T YOU KNOW I AM DEATHLY AFRAID OF GUINEA PIGS!" Jonathan shouted.

Gus and Frank then came into the room.

"Now I know where Herbert went" Frank said.

"I guess this isn't a thing that you want to be telling anyone" I said

"No" Jonathan snapped.

I then went to Irina and my room and we had a night of Pure Bliss.

(A.N in this Irina never fell in love with Laurent)


	7. Chapter 7

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 7**_

Jonathan POV

It had been several weeks since the "Guinea Pig incident" since then everyone on the base had been teasing me. Tanya, Carlisle, Esme, Irina and Dave were the only ones who defended me. But then the call that we had all been dreading came. The forces of death were going to attack Paris! Everyone then made preparations to send our forces to Paris to assist with the Defense. Samuel Hartley made a phone call and made arrangements to have the PS Dark Star airlifted to Paris. The PBY Catalina would be flown to Paris under its own power. Meanwhile all other forces were gathering at Le Bourget airport. Charles De Gaulle airport was being used as an evacuation zone so civilians could be put onto transport aircraft and sent to safe zones outside France. It was now 2 days until the final battle so all of us Pilots at Denali AFB got into our aircraft and flew at full speed towards Paris. But as we started Crossing the Atlantic, Alice started getting all worked up at what she would do if she found out if the Fashion and Romance capital of the world was damaged. Eventually all of us pilots shouted down our radios at Alice and told her to "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The rest of the flight to Paris was largely uneventful since all of the UN planes had been fitted with Fuel and weapon regeneration systems and had been treated with Vampire Venom. So we entertained ourselves by talking and telling jokes over the Radio. Then one of the young American pilots asked me how I met Tanya.

Everyone was silent at this point, but I took a deep breath and said.

"I was human at the time the night Tanya and I met I was walking along the road home when suddenly I was attacked by Bandits! I was wounded severely and Tanya rescued me, she nursed me back to health and both of us couldn't stay away from each other since. On my 24 birthday Tanya changed me into a Vampire and we were married soon afterwards."

All of the pilots continued to ask Tanya and i questions about our vampirism. One even asked what the transformation was like. I over exaggerated the pain of the transformation to discourage anyone asking to become a Vampire. But after that I began to think if there was any chance of winning the upcoming battle which would determine the fate of all reality. To take my mind of things I made several radio calls to Le Bourget Airfield to check if everything was ready. I also made a radio call to the PBY 5A Catalina which said it was closing in on Paris. The Dark Star wasn't far behind. I checked our forces as well.

In the British part of the force we had

24 Eurofighter typhoons

15 Paniva tornadoes

6 Chinook transport helicopters

12 Apache helicopter gunships

21 lynx helicopters

22 challenger Tanks

6 royal marine platoons

The French forces had

Their entire fleet of Mirage jets and dassault Rafale jets

227 ground troops

The Russian forces had

54 MI 24 Hind attack Helicopters

34 Su27 flankers

22 Su 25 Frog foot ground support planes

21 MIG 29 fighters

23 MIG 25 fox bats

14 MIG 31's

82 T62 tanks

17 Spetznaz platoons

The Americans had

42 F16's

24 F15E's

19 F18's

22 F35's

34 F22's

18 apache Helicopters

23 Chinook helicopters

5 AC130 Gunship Aircraft

67 M1A1 Abrahams tanks

1 AWACS Plane

37 A10 thunderbolts

12 B52H bombers

5000 troops

The supernatural forces had

47 MIG 29's

1 armed Paddle Steamer

1 PBY 5A Catalina amphibian

I was pretty impressed with the forces that had gathered to fight the forces of Death. But I didn't know if it would be enough to fight them. I pondered this as we landed at Le Bourget Airfield and I came to a conclusion that if we did have or didn't have enough strength to defeat the forces of death we would soon find out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 8**_

Jonathan POV

It was the day the Forces of death were supposed to attack. All of us were now on alert. The PS Dark Star had arrived the night before and its fire was lit and the Boilers had a good head of steam so the Paddle steamer could get moving and start fighting immediately. Now the UN/ VAF task force had naval support. I was now waiting in my Room with Tanya by my side. Carlisle and Esme were on standby in the Hospital and the ground troops were ready to go as soon as the order came through. Then as I was about to get a drink from the Canteen, The general alarm started Blaring! The Tannoy started shouting stuff in several Languages, the English part said "Attention all units, The Forces of Death have been sighted advancing on Paris! Scramble and intercept them, All of Reality is at stake People" I sprinted at Vampire speed to My MIG 29 and Tanya was close behind. As I got into the MIG, Closed the Canopy and started the engines, I looked around and saw the rest of the Pilots racing to get into their machines and take off. The VAF planes were the first to get started and begin Taxying to the Runway. The British were close behind as were the French, Polish, American and Russian Squadrons.

"This is it" Gus said to me over the Radio.

"This is it" I agreed.

Tanya then said "I love you and I am not letting you die today"

"Same here" I replied.

Then I lined up with the runway and gave the engines full power, I also engaged the Fuel and Weapon Regeneration systems. The Weapon load out on all of the VAF MIG 29's were 4x anti-Ground Missiles and 2 Joint Strike missiles which could engage and destroy both Air and Ground Targets. The cannon was loaded and ready to fire as well. The MIG took off quickly and I got the wheels up and began to fly towards the Combat Zone. The rest of the Planes and Helicopters were close behind me. I soon saw the Black smoke coming out of the PS Dark star as it started its steam engines and began to paddle upstream and get into range of its guns. I did a barrel Roll while I passed the Steamer to acknowledge it. But then I saw the Forces of Death! There were literally millions of them! Ranging from Medieval Knights to Volturi Members. I could see that the enemy had Aircraft as well. Then I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus looking at the MIG and I realised that they recognised me. I then turned and fired my four Anti-ground Missiles at them. The Explosion was enormous! I then heard the Buzz as the Weapon Regeneration systems kicked into Action and Cloned the launched Missiles. Then I heard the Missile Alert tone sound and I whirled the MIG around to engage this new threat. Tanya followed me With Ease. There in front of me were thousands of Fighter planes! Then I heard the noise of more missiles firing as the rest of the Planes and Helicopters caught up with Tanya and i and began to engage the Enemy. Huge Bolts of Water began to Fall amongst the Enemy.

"The Dark Star is in Range" I thought.

Then I began to fight the Forces of Death's aircraft. These were very easy to shoot down, well the bigger ones were. But it seemed like for every enemy I shot down 12 more came back. Gus and Frank had arrived by now and were covering Tanya and i. I knew that there was little chance of anyone of us winning but WE HAD TO FIGHT TO THE BITTER END! My MIG was fighting harder than it was built to Fight. Then over the radio I heard Alice Shriek!

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT STORE!" she said before another transmission got my attention.

"Well it seems that we meet again Silver Bolt"

I looked around and saw an enemy Fighter turn sharply towards me. But this was no Ordinary Fighter! It was a heavily modified SU47! I then said to Tanya,

"Tanya I want you to assist Gus and Frank, I will take on their Ace alone"

Tanya tried to Protest but Frank said

"Jonathan is right; this dogfight is between him and the Ace"

"Jonathan I love you" Tanya said before she turned her MIG 29 sharply away and began to help Gus and Frank keep the Enemy fighters away from me. I smiled to myself then I turned to engage the Enemy Ace.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 9**_

Samuel Hartley POV

The smoke of the battle was thicker than anything I had ever faced before. I could hear Jet engines and explosions as the Jet fighters and Helicopters fought to protect Paris. The Dark Star's guns fired again and again, sending the 4.1 inch shells towards the Forces of death. The Girls were using their powers to great effect as well. Luckily the Forces of death couldn't see us yet but we could see them thanks to the PBY Catalina acting as a direction beacon. Then over the Radio I heard Jonathan saying something about engaging the enemy ace. I looked and saw Jonathan's MIG 29 locked in a dogfight with an enemy SU47 fighter. I prayed that Jonathan won the dogfight. Alongside The Mako Girls Jonathan was one of my Best friends. I tried to use my mind powers on the enemy ace's aircraft but it moved too fast for me. I saw Tanya's aircraft make frequent bombing runs on the enemy.

Jonathan POV

"Damn that Ace is good" I thought to myself as I struggled to keep the MIG 29 from being attacked from behind. Someone then radioed me and said that the Enemy Ace was called "Hammer Head" Now I knew the name of my adversary. My memories drifted back to a dream I had several days before the battle where I became a Vampire. My nightmare had come true. The radio was full of people shouting combat reports and asking for Air support. By now the battle had gone on for 2 hours now. Causalities were running high on both sides; Paris was systematically being destroyed Brick by Brick. I was locked into a dogfight with Hammer Head. Trust me when I say that he is the best pilot I have ever seen. He even flew underneath the Eifel tower. Then I got a radio call that made my dead heart freeze up and shatter.

"Silver Bolt 1 this is PBY little mermaid, we have just found out that Hammer Head has the forces of Death's supernatural destroying missiles under his wings"

"Roger that" I replied.

Now my manoeuvres became more and more rapid as I realised what the enemy was carrying.

"Come on Jonathan You can do it" Tanya said to me over the radio.

I smiled to myself and i got a missile lock on the Hammer Head. I then said "You Lose" as I said that I pulled the trigger, the missiles launched and hit Hammer Heads Aircraft. The Su47 began to rip itself apart. I smiled again and I said into the radio "Splash One Hammer Head repeat Splash one Hammer Head"

I then brought the MIG 29 into a tight turn and resumed my ground attacks. It took a while and a lot of bloodshed but eventually the Forces of Death were destroyed. Everyone began to cheer at the fact that they had survived the Battle. I then flew over the battle scared Paris and looked at the damage the Battle had caused. There were blackened buildings here and there, more often there were buildings that had taken direct hits by a missile. Luckily the Eiffel tower had escaped any damage. Once I had finished my surveillance flight over Paris I turned the MIG and headed for Home.

I landed to a hero's welcome. Everyone was lining the Runway and cheering us home. The Airport Fire Trucks sprayed a column of water over me. Waiting for me by the Parking stands were the Entire Cullen and Denali Clans. Right at the front was the one face I was looking for.

Tanya POV

As Jonathan's MIG came to a stop in front of me I felt a rush of happiness. Jonathan had saved the supernatural World from utter destruction. I waited as Jonathan shut down the MIG's engines and Climbed out the battered Fighter. I was shocked at the state of Jonathan. There were dark circles under his eyes, even though they were bright Gold. He was obviously in a bad way. But when he saw me he smiled, I smiled and sprinted at Vampire speed to him. His arms locked me in a tight embrace and my lips found his. We kissed for a long time before Jonathan said.

"We actually did it"

"Yes we did" I agreed.

Both of us then walked over to our Family, Friends and fellow pilots. They showered us with congratulations and thanks. That was before we walked into our Quarters and had a night of blissful love.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The silver bolt saga 4 part 10**_

Jonathan POV

It had been several hours since the Battle of Paris. I watched the smoke from the Battle rise up from the control tower. The Rest of the VAF were on the ground with their Jets. But then I thought about what would happen to all of us Supernaturals. I had read in the legend of the Forces of death that if they were defeated, death would end. Vampires were supposed to be dead. I was waiting for that to happen, but then Irina shrieked! I looked around and saw Irina and Dave were glowing in a bright Golden light. Slowly their skin became paler and paler; Dave's eyes became a bright gold. By now a large crowd had formed behind me. Alice then gasped!

"Now I know what the legend meant when it said death would end!" Alice said.

As I watched Irina and Dave slowly started to take on the appearance of Vampires. But then all of a sudden the light disappeared, standing before me were two vampires! Tanya and Kate then stepped forwards with an expression of shock on their faces. I looked around and Emmett looked like he had crapped himself. I then took out my AK47 which I had acquired after the flight into the Twilight world, so I knew it wouldn't hurt Vampires. I looked at Irina and Dave; they nodded at me so I loaded the AK47, took aim and fired. The gun rattled loudly and the bullets bounced right off their skin. I put down the AK47 and said "Yep they are alive"

Everyone cheered at that and we all walked inside one of the Empty Hangars and started to have the biggest party the world had ever seen.

Several days later

The awards ceremony had just finished and I had received several Medals including the Medal of Honour, Victoria cross, medal of Zhukov and the legion d' honneur. Also I got the first Hero of the UN medal. I smiled as I received every one of them, Tanya got similar awards but she also received the Purple Heart, this was for the bravery in which Tanya received her injuries during the battle of forks against the Demons.

I now stood on the balcony of the Denali mansion with Tanya at my side. By now the UN had announced the existence of the supernatural world and the Public had accepted the fact much better than any of us had thought. When I first went through the storm, I had no idea about what changes I would cause. I came into a world full of Darkness and Control through fear. Now I had helped to create a world full of Light, Bravery and freedom. I knew that I had changed everything in the twilight universe. I had had dreams that I would die, but that didn't happen but to get to this point I had to face all of my fears, i proved better than my inner fears, I fought through the worst of everything and face death on an unimaginable scale to prove I was the best with Tanya by my side. That was my reality.

End of the Silver bolt saga.


End file.
